The life of Eremon
by Anime lover1
Summary: the next part in the eremon saga. this is when the next digidestined come
1. Eremon is born/the travel to the digital...

A/N: this story starts out very boring but if you keep reading and follow the story you will like it. (I have an overactive imagination so there will probably be a lot of chapters.)  
  
  
  
The Life of Eremon  
  
I was drawn not born. It was weird. I was a living thing in a piece of cardboard. I was a card. My drawer was a boy named Dan. I knew I was a Digimon. I knew I had a purpose.  
  
It was then that it came. It was a bright blue light. It surrounded all of the cards that Dan had created. There were Camemon Apocomon, hopmon, and I. the blue light was life. That was when Dan walked in with a weird digivice in his hand. It was made for swiping cards which was what he was gonna do. He picked my card up and swiped it through the digivice. I was alive.  
  
Dan was bewildered. He didn't know what to think of me, I was just a monster in a room full of toys and old clothes. All I could say was "hi." Then he understood. He was chosen. He needed to have this power. He was trusted.  
  
I was Eremon. A digimon who was with a confused partner. Dan was just 6 years old. Then I felt something coming. We were not safe n this world anymore. I told Dan "we have to go to the digital world." "Ok," he said nodding his head approval.  
  
I do not have any hand, just blades. I am a big blob of white. I have three blades that only hurt when I am trying to. I can use water attacks. My best attack is triple blade.  
  
Dan and I were in the digital world. The only problem as that we were separated. We could probably b on the opposite sides of the digital world. This entire world looked like a tornado hit it. All of a sudden a digimon ran by saying "THE DARK MASTERS "GASP" RUN FROM "GASP" THE DARK MASTERS "GASP"," then he collapsed. I ran. Well I hopped seeing that I don't have anything to run on.  
  
Then I looked through a clearing. There was still vegetation on this planet. There was Dan! He was being attacked by a herd of evil agumons that were probably controlled by piedmon. AND THEY WERE ATTACKING DAN! I was outraged. There were about 50 agumons against 1 defenseless boy. I jumped down and fired as many water guns as there were digimon in the digital world. That left all of the agumon stunned long enough for me to get Dan and get out of there. Then I put Dan down he curled up into a ball and started crying. He had many burns on his arms. He probably used his arms to block the rest of his body. After he sopped crying e said "I hate digimon, I want to go home and I never want to come back here again." I was shocked but I understood. I was about to open the porthole when Dan started to glow. He didn't understand what was happening and neither did i. He said "Hurry up I feel something big!" so I opened the porthole as fast as I could and we were back at Dans house. 


	2. sabermons appearence/Kalidramons arrival

Years Later.  
  
It was 4 years since Dan and I went to the digital world. He still hated digimon. I was sent back to the digital world after we got back to his house. The dark masters have been defeated and I was waiting in the digital gate for Dan to return. There was a new evil master but I knew the other digi destinds were on the case. That was when I saw this new evil master. It was Sabermon who controlled all evil. She passed through the gate and into Dans room. I ran after her to save Dan but when I got there Sabermon wasn't there. I saw Dan and he saw me. I'm going to the digital world now," was all he said. I thought it was great and that he had finally come to his senses.  
  
I was stupid. When we got to the digital world we were in some kind of foggy tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a cube that held bad things. Dan was muttering things to himself as if there were someone or something inside of him. Then he looked at me and said, "fetch me that cube please," with an evil little smirk on his face. I hopped over and grabbed the cube. Dan looked at me with disbelief. I gave him the cube and he started to snicker. "I know hold the key to dark core digivolution! Dark Core Biomerge activate!" "Eremon Biomerge to……… Kalidramon."  
  
"Hahahahaha, I am Kalidramon the master of dark core digivolution, I will use this power to control the digital world!"  
  
I was Kalidramon. The master of dark core digivolution. Kalidramon. I thought that it was just a legend. Well more like a horror story. Kalidramon was said to be the most evil diabolical digimon to ever walk the digital world. He had many modes. One was a rhino with many horns. The other was a humanoid rhino. A humanoid rhino is a rhino that has the body of a human only its dark black with horns at every joint and on its head. Also he could make any digimon dark core digivolve.  
  
Well its no legend. I am this evil digimon.  
  
"Kalidramon mode change to ……….. Kalidramon humanoid form."  
  
"Dark digivice activate!" I swiped the card separation of powers. Then I was two digimon. Dark sharpmon who is the mega digivolution of Eremon and Kalidramon the dark core master. One was I and the other was Dan. We both had the power of the dark digivice. "Here their extras." Dan said throwing me five cards. They were, escape which retreated any digimon out of any tight spot, fly which gave a digimon the power of flight, surpass which makes a digimon grow 5x and its power becomes 5x, surpass mega digivolution which lets a digimon digivolve past mega level, and finally the sword and shield type sharp master card which sends a stream of sharp blaster out of any sharp type digimon. "That last card wasn't a double but I couldn't use it " Kalidramon said. Well I could use it, which was the point, and it was a sword and shield, which is one of the most powerful cards in the digital world. 


	3. the fall of kalidramon

A/N: this is when I introduce peace peaks. Peace peaks are an evil force in a digimons data that will block all peace in that digimon. There are only a few digimon that can't be affected by peace peaks. These are peace digimon that can not absorb data so a peace peak can not be transferred into them. The only way that a peace peak can enter a peace digimon is if that peace digimon uses the power of dark core digivolution. Eremon and all of his digivolutions are peace types. In this chapter there is the peace peak sharpmon which is what is actually happening, and the peace sharpmon which is what the real sharpmon is thinking.  
  
Real sharpmon. I could feel the peace peak inside me. It felt like an evil growing in my body. The weird thing was that I didn't care. Maybe I rally was evil. NO! I could not let that happen. I had to find out what was wrong with Dan. But I couldn't. Right now I had a peace peak inside me. I had to get it out or else I won't have any control over my body. All I know is that my evil side isn't very evil so the digital world is safe for a while. Only one problem. Dan was evil and I knew it had something to do with Sabermon.  
  
Peace peak sharpmon. I looked at Kalidramon. There was something wrong. It looked like he was struggling with himself. Like inside of him his good side was fighting his evil side. Then I saw a light. It was a diamond like gem that emerged from his back. It was really weird but I knew what it was. Kalidramon turned into Dan who was unconscious on the ground. This was when my peace peak broke. Now I was the regular Eremon.  
  
Finally I was back to normal. The only thing now is Sabermons gem that she implanted in Dan. It had a gold light coming from the middle of it. It was the evil power of Sabermon. It had taken over Dan and making Dan evil made me get the dark core cube and getting the dark core cube gave me a peace peak. Then I saw the dark core cube. Dan clutched it in his hand. Dan stirred as I tried to get rid of the dark core cube. Maybe he wasn't cured yet. Maybe he wanted the cube.  
  
It was the next day. Dan was about to gain consciousness but he still clutched the cube firmly in his hand. I was worried about him. He stirred. He started to open his eyes. Slowly he recovered until he was awake. "Eremon where are we?" he asked. "Were on top of Favor Mountain the highest most peaceful mountain in all of the digital world. Peace peaks aren't allowed here so we are safe from all evil." "Is she coming back?" he asked. "Who?" "The lion lady that told me to get this cube for her." "You must be talking about Sabermon. Well I can't promise that she'll never be back but she isn't allowed here. Now that cube you have, what are you going to do with it?" "Well I'm gonna open the new path of the digi destined with it." I was confused. I had heard that there was something good inside of the most evil thing in the digital world and that cube is the most evil thing in the digital world but I don't know how anything good can be in that. Dan looked at the cube and all of a sudden a glowing ball began to grow in the middle of it. "It is here we need to be." He smashed the cube and out came a small pyramid that was silver. That was the digi destined pyramid. The pyramid flew into the air and then there was a flash of light. We were in the middle of the mountain. 


	4. ryan of the digimon

A/N; this is where the next two digi destined come in. their names are Ryan and Ariel. They have to find their digimon and the path to the digital world.  
  
Hi my name is Ryan. I am completely obsessed with digimon. Every time I went to a wishing well I'd take out ten pennies and throw them in wishing that digimon were real. I know. You are probably thinking "man that is really sad." But at least it gives me something to do. And one day it actually came true. I threw in the usual ten pennies but today was different. I saw a flash of light in the well and all of a sudden I was holding a device. It had to be a digivice. Tough I didn't think a digivice would have this many buttons. I pushed one of them, which had a picture of a digimon on it. I then saw a map. I ran to the spot where the map showed and saw a sphere. It was blue like my digivice. A beam shot out of my digivice and connected with the sphere. The sphere rose off the ground and cracked. A white light came out of it. A digimon I thought as the light swirled in the air. All of a sudden everything seemed to freeze. A gust of wind pushed me into the swirling light. When the light cleared I found myself in the middle of a pyramid. In my one hand was my digivice. In my other hand was a silver pyramid similar to the pyramid I was in now. I saw another person with his digimon. My digivice told me it was an Eremon. "My name is Dan." The kid told me. "Put the pyramid on your digivice." He said. "Ok" I said placing the pyramid on the screen of my digivice. It started to glow and form into a shape. When it stopped glowing there was a digimon. It had a yellow light coming from it. It had a flower bud on its head and a wooden bracelet on one hand. On the other hand it had a ring made out of ice. "Hi I'm Piximon he said." "Hi I'm Ryan," I told him. I turned to the kid named Dan. "Hi I'm Ryan and this is Piximon. Do you know what were waiting for here?" "Well," he said "I was waiting for you and I think there is one more digidestined." Digidestined, I liked the sound of it. Eremon and Piximon were playing while we waited. Piximon performed a magic trick by making a deck of card appear out of nowhere and then disappear. I knew it was going to be a long wait for the next digidestened. 


End file.
